


Probation

by whiteroses77



Series: Sentenced [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: The continuation of Conviction - After taking on a mission to the Phantom Zone, Batman finally makes contact with Clark Kent. But how will what they’ve been through change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Probation 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,527  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After taking on a mission to the Phantom Zone, Batman finally makes contact with Clark Kent. But how will what they’ve been through change their lives.

~B~

Bruce was overpowered physically. On his own planet, facing down humans, he might have stood a chance, but General Zod had chosen his gang for this ousting well, there was no chance to fight, they knew how skilled he was, the arena champion, so the alien serfs holding him were there for brute strength not skill.

Half-dressed, adrenaline coursed through his body with no outlet, he had no choice as he was dragged into the empty arena, while his mind was spinning still trying to catch up with what he had learned within the last few minutes. 

In the arena, he was tied to a pole with a cross beam, and then the serfs backed off, and then left. He was surprised. He was expecting his death to be General Zod’s immediate order. 

He observed Zod throw himself bodily into his throne, his body language more overawed than angry. Ursa prowled at his side, a pleasured vindictive smile played on the dark eyed woman’s lips at her awaited victory. She gloated, “I said we should’ve blown his head off.”

General Zod ran his hand over his forehead with obvious stress, “Just be quiet woman.”

Ursa sneered but she was wise enough to shut her mouth this time. She took her place at Zod’s side. Bruce glanced around, and wondered about Kal-El, was he under guard, in trouble or was he just keeping a safe distance. He tried to come to terms with the revelation he had just made. Unless he had made a terrible miscalculation, Kal-El, his alien master here in the Phantom Zone, and his alien lover was also Metropolis’ Red-Blue Blur, Kal-El was Clark Kent, the very reason he had come to the Phantom Zone in the first place. He had come on this mission to find the missing enshrouded hero of Metropolis, and found him he had, lying on his bed, their shirtless chests pressed together, just as their matching arousal were. The prominence of his physical arousal dissipated but his mind was wired with excitement at his discovery. He thought about being caught by Zod and Ursa, moments ago and how Bruce had been dragged away from those tender lips. 

He thought of the simple kindnesses Kal-El had shown his pet here in this alien prison, those acts were easy to justify if he was a good man underneath it all. Yet he was more than a good man, Clark Kent was a hero, an inspiration but Bruce had seen him here as General Zod’s right hand man, his favourite. Someone with more naivety than Bruce might not be able to see how those two things could both be the truth. However Bruce not only could understand, but he had lived in these conditions, he understood the compromises you had to make to survive.

He remembered Kal-El telling him about learning his lesson, about learning not to care, that he’d learned to survive in case… Kal-El had broken off, and not completed that thought, but now Bruce believed that he understood, survive long enough in case, he could escape or maybe be rescued. 

And he had survived, but his friends hadn’t come to rescue him so he had languished here. They had their reasons that they thought were justified, they assumed their friend must be dead. They had thought he was crazy suggesting it however, they had agreed to let Batman try and find him, and that they had on their side. They had told him what they thought he needed to know about this place, about Zod, they had told him the name of the man he was looking for but they hadn’t told him everything, they hadn’t told him the most pertinent fact. Damn it why didn’t they tell him that the Blur was an alien too, a Kryptonian not a metahuman. Why hadn’t they told him his name was Kal-El? 

If he had known that simply fact, he might’ve been able to gain Kal-El’s confidence sooner, and they could’ve escaped. They had the opportunity his second day here when they went for water, or even today, damn it. He thought of the injuries from his fights in the arena that he could’ve missed. He swallowed hard, and his hard gaze found Zod in his throne, those times that Kal-El had had to visit Zod after those fights; Kal-El could’ve been spared them. He swallowed hard as he realised fully that the hero that he had come here to save had been protecting him all this time. His methods had been different but he was still a hero, he still made that sacrifice for him.

He came out of his musings, and realised the Kryptonian General was watching him. 

Then Zod spoke, “How could he betray me like this?”

Bruce met his gaze but he didn’t know if Zod was talking to him or if he expected him to answer. 

“Even for a human you are of lower standing, below his standards. You are handsome it is true, and you fight well, but you are just a criminal.”

Bruce snorted at the hypocrisy and said lowly, no longer hiding his distain, “This is your prison as well, Zod.”

At his words, Ursa began to stand in defence of her lord, but Zod shook his head, “Don’t bother, he is just a human my dear, not worth your contempt.” Zod rose to his feet instead, and he approached him. He confided, “Kal-El has betrayal in his blood, his father Jor-El condemned us to this place, did Kal-El tell you that?”

He uttered, “He told me that his family died after you tried to overthrow your government.”

Zod nodded, he spoke with false familiarity, “His father was my friend but he wouldn’t support my choices, he turned against me.”

Bruce showed no reaction to the revelation, though his mind was blown. He had thought Kal-El meant the government had executed Kal-El’s family and sent Zod here, not that his father had been on the side of justice.

The General continued, “When I met Kal-El on Earth, I gave him the same chance that I gave his father, to build a new Krypton on Earth, and in exchange he offered me the chance to live as a lowly human instead. When I refused, he betrayed me just as Jor-El did, and he chose to save humankind and send me back here to the Phantom Zone.”

Something quivered deep inside him; his heart pumped hard, singing with red blood and it stretched wide. Maybe Zod was telling him these things for a purpose, to show him Kal-El’s errors, but it was having the opposite effect, it was justifying and bolstering Bruce’s hope, and admiration, and confirming the truth about Kal-El, about Clark Kent.

He remembered earlier today, trying to rationalise the yearning to take his alien master home to Earth with him, it seemed a futile whim at the time, but now things were oh so different. He didn’t know how, the odds seemed non-existent but he was determined he was going to finish his mission. He came here to get Clark Kent out of here, and he was going to do it, or die trying.

Playing along, playing the oblivious jerk unaware of the full meaning of what was happening around him, he asked arrogantly, “So you knew he had a thing for humans, yet you gave me to him and now you’re pissed off because I’m his favourite?”

Zod smiled dangerously, “Not for long, you’re going to die in the arena as you always should have done.”

He smirked, “What… so let me guess, you’re gonna make Kal-El fight and kill me, just to make it more painful for him, to teach him a lesson.”

The General chuckled humourlessly, “I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

Then he returned to his throne.

He watched as Ursa stood up, and approached him. She got in real close, and then sneered, “I’m going to enjoy watching you die, human."

He found the bravado he needed, and he smiled, “Bring it on, bitch.”

She chuckled and then she leaned closer, “I’ve been watching you, I know you are impressive for a human, but a man can only give so much. You are going to fight, but if your opponent goes down, you won’t win without Kal-El whoring for you, so the next opponent will enter the ring, and then another after that, and then another.” she licked her lips, so close, one movement and she would be kissing him. But she didn’t close the gap, she murmured huskily, seductively, “They are going to wear you down, and they are going to take you apart bit by bit. If there’s anything left after that, you will be mine. Then you will wish you were already dead.”

He believed her totally. Momentarily, he made a wish for the sweet oblivion of quick death. The hastiness of that wish was realised as Kal-El entered the arena, he was alone with no guards, his eyes found Bruce straightaway, and then he turned towards Zod and bowed, and uttered, “My General.” 

Zod spoke civilly, “I want you to say goodbye to your pet Kal-El, when everyone returns to the compound there’s going to be a fight to the death, and your talent of persuasion won’t save him this time.”

Bruce saw the pain flare in Kal-El’s eyes, his chest rose and fell, and then he pleaded with an ache in his voice, “Zod please, it’s my fault not his, don’t punish him for my mistake. He only did what I forced him to do.”

Zod barked a laugh, “Force, you’ve come a long way, but I know you, Kal-El, I know you.”

He studied his alien lover, and he hoped to god that Kal-El didn’t really believe that. Bravely or stupidly, he needed him to know the truth in case it truly was the end. He called, “I liked it Kal-El.” His lover, his alien master turned, and wide feeling eyes met his, a question there, and Bruce confirmed, “I always wanted you, don’t for one second think that I didn’t.”

A smile tried to reach Kal-El’s lips but the gravity of the situation kept it at bay. 

Zod left his throne, and approached and came up behind his favourite; his hand came to rest possessively on his waist. Bruce recognised it as a display of ownership. Kal-El tolerated the touch, while holding Bruce’s gaze, he saw the tension and for the first time, he understood the look in Kal-El’s eyes while being in Zod’s proximity, it was cruel humoured acceptance of his life here, and what his life was now. Zod spoke closely into his lieutenant’s ear, he ordered, “Say goodbye Kal-El.”

Kal-El’s broad shoulders slumped dejectedly, and then he stepped away from Zod and walked over to Bruce. Then he whispered, “I’m so sorry Bruce.”

“Don’t be if it wasn’t for you I’d have died the day I got here.” He reassured him.

His alien master smiled tightly, and he reached up, and cupped his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Bruce pushed into the caress needing to feel it. Then he murmured, “Come closer.”

Apprehensively, Kal-El glanced at Zod for a second, but then defiantly leaned in, and kissed him tenderly. Bruce returned the kiss, and then he took the gamble of his life. He murmured into his hirsute cheek, “I need you to bring my belt to me but don’t open it; it’s the same as my mask.”

Kal-El pulled back and stared at him with silent shock in his eyes. He wondered for a moment if he had made a mistake, Kal-El had learned to survive; he might be forfeiting his life on the hope that he wouldn’t give him up just to preserve that survival. 

Bruce glanced at Zod, and then pleaded for their audience’s sake, “Again, one more kiss.”

Surprised eyes blinked, and then Kal-El leaned back in, and kissed him, cupped his face and tilted his head, and asked in his ear, “You have a plan?”

His faith was well founded. Bruce mouthed his ear, and whispered, “I’m here to rescue you Clark.”

He felt him still, shocked into motionlessness. Then he pulled away carefully. His eyes held his, and Bruce could see confusion but hope there too. Then he said solemnly, “I will miss you Bruce.”

Then he turned to Zod and asked, “Can I be excused?”

“For now, but I want you there at my side for the fight, it is your reminder of the status quo after all.”

Kal-El bowed again and then walked away, out of the arena.

~*~

His hands were cramping, and he hissed and wiggled his fingers to keep his circulation going. He didn’t have to put on a front, he was alone now; Zod and Ursa had left him to wait for his trial by death alone. As he waited for something to happen, his mind reran the encounter with the man he was pinning his hopes on. His heart tripped a beat at the realisation that until he had spoken his other name, Kal-El had only known his lover was asking for his help to escape, and he had been eager to help him. He believed Zod wouldn’t forgive another betrayal; Kal-El would know that too. They both would’ve had to disappear into the wilderness together. His chest heaved. Did his lover care about him that much? 

Even now, he still didn’t know about the options that Bruce had at his disposal. Was he really willing to make that sacrifice to help him?

He didn’t have to wonder for long, as he heard talking coming from the two serfs left outside to guard him. Then he watched as Kal-El entered. Bruce began to speak but Kal-El raised his forefinger in a hush sign. Then Kal-El approached slowly almost carefully, warily. 

The man, who had been his alien master, studied him for a few long moments. Bruce asked, “Did you bring my belt?”

He appeared agitated, and then he licked his lips nervously, and admitted, “I’m confused Bruce, is Bruce even your name?”

Bruce nodded, “I understand, a name can make so much difference.” Expressive eyes were trying to weigh him up, trying to understand their time together here. He explained, “I came to the Phantom Zone to find you, but I wasn’t told your other name.”

That oh so familiar tongue swiped his lips again, and then he asked, “So you’re not… a bad guy?”

He smiled inwardly at the so human expression, one of so many. He was annoyed at himself for not finding that strange earlier. It was obvious now that the inbuilt translator in the Phantom Zone had never had to activate when he and Kal-El had spoken between themselves. 

“Not any more than you are.” he replied.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Probation 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,506  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark finally make it back to Earth.

~*~

He observed Kal-El bow his head self-persecuting. Bruce hadn’t known the man Clark Kent was, he didn’t know how much he was judging himself for his actions here in this hellhole, but this wasn’t the time or place. Time was valuable.

“Did you bring it?” he urged again.

Kal-El reached under his loose robed sleeveless top, and he brought out his utility belt, and his tattered shirt. Then he revealed another three objects, “I found these with my stuff.”

Bruce acknowledged the bola, the scalpel, and laser, “I thought you could use them, after I was gone.”

His alien lover’s brow creased, and he asked sadly, “You were going to leave me?”

“I was going to leave Zod’s lieutenant here in this prison where I thought he belonged.” It wasn’t a justification it was the truth.

He could tell the other man didn’t know how to react to his words. He added, “My feelings for you couldn’t come before Earth’s safety.” Then he added wryly, “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or in my case the one.”

He saw the corners of his full lips turn up. He tilted his head, and cocked his eyebrow, “Fascinating, Jim.”

Bruce snorted, “Okay if we’d had this conversation on day one, we’d have been out of here.” He motioned to the scalpel, “Cut these damned ropes.”

It only took moments for him to be free. He fastened his utility belt around his waist while lamenting, “Damn I wish I didn’t have to leave my uniform behind.”

“Uniform…?” 

“Forget it.” He muttered, as he slipped his ragged shirt on over his head. Then he opened the right compartment on his belt, and he brought out the objects.

Kal-El’s eyes widened when he saw the crystal with his symbol on it. “Oliver gave you this?”

“And this.” He showed him the vial of blood. “His partner said I needed the DNA of this blood to open the portal."

“My father made a failsafe in case any of our family got trapped in here. That’s my blood.” He explained.

Even after everything, he was a little amazed, “You’re the key, but you sent Green Arrow back to Earth with the lock.”

“It was the only way.” He said stoically.

“It was selfless, but right now Earth needs someone that selfless back there.” he said.

“But you must be…”

He didn’t let him finish the flattering assumption, “They told me I had to get to a pedestal at the portal site to get back, is that true, or can we just…”

Kal-El winced, “It’s true I’m afraid, there’s only one destination coming into the Zone; leaving there’s different planets that are linked unless there’s a homing signal.”

Maybe there was a signal, but he had no proof it was still active. They couldn’t risk making a mistake; a portal site was a certainty. “I don’t know about that.” Bruce urged, “Let’s get going. We’ll have to fight our way out of the compound I suppose.”

“The General isn’t happy with me, but I’m still Kal-El.” He replied wryly.

He raised his eyebrow in question. 

Kal-El smirked at him, and then he headed out the door nonchalantly. He heard Kal-El say to the guards, “Keep watch for Zod, and you’ll be rewarded. Come by my chamber after the fight.”

Then he motioned for Bruce to follow him out. 

The guards did what they were told, and looked eager to be in Kal-El’s good books. His alien master led him to his chamber, and Bruce shook his head in wonder, “You must have balls of steel.”

As they entered, they found a convict that he thought he remembered passing as the heavies that had dragged him to the arena and away from his master’s arms. He had in his hands the body of the Batsuit, measuring it against his frame, seeing if it would fit him. The guy was obviously an opportunist. He turned and saw Kal-El, he began, “Kal-El… I just thought…” his gaze strayed past Kal-El and found Bruce there, free and unbound, “What are you…”

Before the scavenger could finish the question, Kal-El was swinging his powerful arm, and his fist was connecting to the guy’s face, and he went down on the gritty ground sparked out. 

“Nice shot.” He commended.

Hurriedly, he gathered together his suit and from the bed his cape that they’d been using as a blanket. He didn’t have time to put them on, but he bundled them together in the cape like a giant knapsack. Then they both put on their head coverings. And then they headed out, trying to act as natural as they could. Most of the convicts were oblivious to Kal-El and Zod’s argument. They would only find out when everyone gathered in the arena to witness the fight later.

They had until then to get as far away from the compound as they could.

Bruce had lost his bearings when he arrived in this barren place. So as usual in this place, he followed Kal-El’s lead, believing he knew what he was doing.

~*~

Weapons drawn just in case, they walked through twirling sand that had kicked up gustier out of nowhere. The elements seemed to be trying to repel their escape. They walked in silence; seemingly the closer to freedom they got the further away they seemed from each other. They had shared the basics of survival together, even in each other’s arms, but what of real life, they were almost strangers in that regard.

Finally, they reached a craggy area, the opening of what looked like a cave lay ahead. As they got closer, suddenly the air was filled with shrieking winds, and Kal-El growled and warned, “It’s the phantoms.”

He grasped Bruce’s arm and pulled him into the cave. They ran past disembodied skulls. There was a pedestal and Kal-El placed the crystal into it. Then he cut his finger with the scalpel. He hesitated a moment, then he pulled down their face coverings, and he pulled Bruce to him and kissed him hard. He returned it just as hard. 

Then Kal-El let him go, and whispered, “Thank you.”

Then he pressed his bleeding finger to the crystal. The sand covered ground vibrated, and then the air swirled, and then a wormhole in space and time opened up. Bruce didn’t need telling, as the sounds of the phantoms came nearer, he tossed his bundle through, and then he braced himself for the leap in. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Kal-El turn towards the exit, ready to defend him from the phantoms. Bruce grasped his shoulder and he yelled, “Don’t think about being a goddamned hero now.”

Kal-El flashed a grin, “Get through that damned portal then.”

Bruce smiled back, and he launched himself through.

~*~

He landed in a heap on the floor of the building he had left from. Inside the Metropolis Watchtower, the alarms and sirens sounded at his breaching their security. Then Green Arrow and the Watcher of the Tower rushed in from another room. They looked completely shocked by his arrival and the state of his appearance.

Chloe Sullivan-Queen appeared gutted by his lone arrival, she asked, “He was dead wasn’t he?” 

Oliver Queen pointed at the whirling mass in their command centre, “Why is that still open?”

Bruce got to his feet with a smug smile planted on his face.

Then the other figure stumbled out of the powerful vortex, before it winked out behind him.

Kal-El held up the crystal and said to Bruce, “I had to time it right and grab this.” Then he stopped and he saw his two friends. He swallowed hard, “Hi guys.”

Bruce’s presence was soon forgotten, as Chloe ran over to the newly rescued figure, and she threw her arms around him. “Oh god, Clark.”

The dark clothed figure towered over her smaller frame, and then he slowly returned her embrace. His eyes closed, and then he said roughly, “It’s okay Chloe.”

Bruce marvelled at the lost figure encouraging the other, as if she had been the one who had gone through hell and not him. His friend smiled against his chest, and then looked up and met his gaze, her green eyes glistening with happy tears. “It is now.”

Then Oliver approached and leaned in for a quick hug, “It’s so good to see you, man.”

He couldn’t help but think, if you had gone back into the Zone and rescued him yourself, you would’ve seen him a long time ago. Bruce didn’t say it, and neither did the man in question.

This reunion was a bite of reality. He wasn’t a part of this. His gaze found the bundle that he had thrown through the portal. He walked over and picked it up. He was distracted from it as the Watcher in the Tower said with appreciation, “You did it Batman; you pulled off a miracle.”

Eyes that had been watching him for a long while, he felt on him now, and he turned and met his gaze as Kal-El asked, “Batman… so you never said but you work with our team now?”

Green Arrow interrupted, “A lot has happened since you’ve been gone Clark.”

Bruce nodded to his companion, “Your friends can fill in the blanks.” He glanced at Chloe, “Is Barbara around?”

The petite blond woman frowned, “No, she went back to Gotham, Bruce you’ve been gone over a month.”

His eyes widened at that news. He remembered the perpetual daylight, and his lost sense of time, but… well it didn’t matter, “I need to be getting back myself. Is my vehicle still in your garage?”

“Gassed up and ready to go.” Oliver quipped.

Bruce shook his head, and then his gaze found his companion for this past month again. Kal-El’s expressive eyes looked uncertain, and a little lost. Bruce approached him, “You’re home now, I completed my mission, and now I have to go home too.”

He saw him take a gusty shaky breath, and he glanced at his two friends and then back to Bruce. His brow creased, his jaw tightened and then he said meaningfully, “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by continuing the mission you started before you got trapped in that hellhole, be the beacon, be the light again, and take down some bad guys for me.” He told him.

He watched him straightened his shoulders and then nod. Bruce reached out and he cupped his jaw, and caressed his bearded cheek with his thumb, as he had done so many times to him, “Goodbye Kal-El.”

“Bye Bruce.” he breathed.

Bruce backed off and then grasped his bundle of stuff, and then he headed out the door. As he left, he heard Chloe say, “We have to tell Lois that you’re back.”

~*~

Darkness of night followed him all the way to Gotham. Getting used to meagre light again was a pain. Finally he drove into the cave, and parked up on the plinth. He exited the car, and grasped his bundled up suit. As he headed up to the main area of the cave, he saw her stand up from the computer station. Her mask was down, and her red hair was illuminated by the light coming off the computer screen. He was thankful to see a friendly face from his real life. Barbara appeared relieved, “You got back.” she shrugged, “I knew you would.”

He smiled tightly, “Well you’re a smart individual Barbara Gordon.”

“Compliments, what happened to you?” she wondered wryly.

He winced slightly, “The mission wasn’t as simple as it appeared.”

She studied him, and almost worriedly she offered, “You want to talk about it Boss.”

“No, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” He reassured.

“If you say so.” she deferred.

“I do.” He changed the subject, and motioned to the computer, “You’ve been getting to know my system…?”

“Better off knowing as much I can, Alfred said it was okay and with you gone I thought…” she cringed, “Not that I didn’t have faith in you Bruce.”

Fatigue was beginning to creep up on him, and he shook his head disarmingly, “It was a good idea, I’m glad you kept things ticking over. I’m going to get some rest.”

Barbara nodded.

He left the bundle where it was, and headed for the stairs. Then he turned back, “Take tonight and tomorrow off, then everything is back to normal again.”

“Okay.” He began to turn, and then Barbara called, “You didn’t say, did you find the Blur, was he alive?”

He smiled grimly, “Yes, and yes.”

~*~

He entered the kitchen and found his guardian there. The older man was in his pyjamas and robe ready for bed, and he was at the sink with the water running. He looked weary, he looked his age but when he turned and saw him there, his eyes flared to life, and he exclaimed quietly, “You made it back.”

Bruce smiled, “I’m back.” 

He was so grateful to see him, his rock, and his harbour in the turbulent sea of his life but then Bruce’s eyes were drawn to the running water. He rushed to the sink, and tilted his head under the faucet and he drank from the never-ending supply of clean sanitised water. He felt Alfred’s hand touch hesitantly and then more assuredly as he rubbed his back, “Are you well, boy?”

He stood up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned the faucet off, and nodded, “Thirsty that’s all.” then his stomach growled, and like a man on a mission, he went to the fridge, and opened the door. it was like Aladdin’s cave as he looked over the array of fresh food. After living off small rations of insect meat, the simplest things looked heavenly. He reached for a carrot, bit the end off, and relished the fresh crunchy texture. He broke off a chunk of cheddar cheese and chewed it, closing his eyes in ecstasy, it got stuck to his teeth, but he didn’t mind. 

Behind him, Alfred wondered with concern, “You’re acting as though you were starving.”

He nodded, and revealed, “Almost.”

Alfred looked over his tattered clothing that had been wearing in the Phantom Zone, which he was still wearing. He patted them down self-consciously. He said, “It was rough, but I did what I set out to do.”

“You found him?”

“Yes.” he confirmed.

The tiredness that was trying to subdue his body began to set in again. He sighed, “I’ve got to get some sleep.” He shook his head, and muttered, “A month, I definitely didn’t sleep enough for a month.”

Alfred raised a brow, and Bruce deferred, “Later.”

He patted Alfred’s shoulder, and then headed up to the sanctuary of his bedroom. 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Probation 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,576  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce tries to live with the changes in his life.

~*~

He hardly made it upstairs, but he opened the bedroom door, and was instantly drawn towards the promise of the luxurious broad thick mattress on his own bed. It called to him. He didn’t feel like it, but after a month of not showering, he forced himself to go and get in the shower. He switched on the bathroom light. Then he found himself in the mirror. His face wore a rough short beard, and he looked as tired as he felt. He pulled off his ragged clothes, and then turned on the shower and stepped in.

As the hot spray hit Bruce’s body, it ached, but it felt so good at the same time. He decided he would wait and have a shave and brush his teeth in the morning. He shampooed his hair, and washed himself down. A month’s worth of tension was leaving his body, but it made his fatigue even harder to ignore. His thoughts turned to Kal-El, and wondered if he would enjoy his first shower as much as he was, after all Kal-El had been without one much longer than he had, twelve months all together.

He got out, and towelled himself off. 

He returned to his bedroom, and naked he got into bed. He felt as though he was being swallowed by the soft mattress and the thick quilted bedclothes. He snuggled down. He found using a pillow after so long a weird experience, he felt like his chin was pressed uncomfortably against his chest. He struggled about, pulled one of the thick pillows out, and lay back on only one. It still felt strange but he left it there anyway.

Again his thoughts turned to Kal-El, it was strange not having his presence being beside him as he lay there. He wondered if Kal-El… damn it why couldn’t he stop calling him by that name, it was his name but here on Earth, Bruce knew his name was Clark Kent. Clark… Clark… he tried again, he wondered if Clark was finding it weird sleeping in a proper bed. 

Then his memory returned to Kal… shit… Clark telling him about the woman that he was going to marry. Bruce hadn’t asked, didn’t want to know about some out of reach alien woman, but she wasn’t out of reach now and she wasn’t an alien woman. He remembered Chloe saying that they had to tell Lois, he wonders if that was her name. Was Lois Kal-El’s woman? His mind recalled the memories of reading articles about the Red-Blue Blur in the newspaper, his mind flashed to the by-line – Lois Lane. Of course she was. He wondered how she had taken the news of Clark’s return. 

Was the soft bed that Clark was climbing into hers? How did that make Clark feel, how did that make Bruce feel? He stopped himself in his tracks, it didn’t matter how it made him feel. He wondered if they’d just dropped Clark off at her apartment or he said they were engaged… maybe in this day and age they had already been living together, maybe he had just been dropped off at his home.

He winced at his own thoughts running around his head, keeping him awake when he was already so tired.

He turned over to get more comfortable. He had done his job; he had rescued him. He rescued him so they could both move on with their respective missions. Now that was done, the mission was complete. Except, he never thought that he would’ve gotten so close to him, slept with him in the process. He never thought he would have that kind of connection with him, though they didn’t know each other, not really. 

He wondered if Kal-El was going to tell Lois everything that had happened in the Zone.

He remembered when they’d gotten back, how Kal-El had comforted his friend, instead of her comforting him. No, that had showed him what kind of man he really was, he wasn’t about to share anything with the ones he loved if it was going to burden them. He was going to put them first, protect them from the evils of the Phantom Zone.

Just as he had protected his pet. 

Bruce smiled at that thought. Now it was all over, he could admit to himself that there were worse things in the universe than being Kal-El’s pet.

He closed his eyes at the thought, and he was asleep before he knew it.

~*~

As he’d told Barbara, he was rested up, and back to normal after a few days. They were back on the streets, and back to the casework. The events in the Phantom Zone were becoming a distant memory. Back to normal also included keeping tabs on the goings on in the rest of the world. It was routine, but at the back of his mind, his attention was on Metropolis. 

He waited to see any improvement in the crime rates, any signs of the Red-Blue Blur was back in business. 

He waited. 

He gave him the benefit of the doubt; he tried to imagine trying to get your head around finally getting home. Settling in after a long stretch in prison, even if you were guilty of the crime must be difficult, even more difficult being an innocent man in confinement. 

It was different for Bruce, yes, it had been tough, but he’d had a mission, and the method to escape all along, he hadn’t had to accept it as his real life, which made the major difference. That made it so that Bruce could get on with his life and his work with no problems.

The only problem that he really had was that he cared. He cared if Kal-El was all right. He had the urge to return to Metropolis and find out. Nonetheless he didn’t, he restrained himself; he couldn’t interfere in his life like that.

It was three weeks until he got any sign.

It was the kind of sign so blatant that you couldn’t ignore it, that the world couldn’t ignore it.

He was sitting at his work station in the cave, when all the monitors came on or switched to the news. He had the computers scanning for keywords at all times.

The screens showed footage of a helicopter spirally out of the sky, plumes of smoke came out of the back, the blades screeching. There were excited reporters jabbering on in different languages from news networks from all over the world, as the footage showed the helicopter stop in mid-air, before being righted. The helicopter had gotten so close to the ground in Metropolis that the cause for the sudden stop could be seen.

The manly figure in red and blue alighted down and carefully placed the helicopter on the blacktop of the street just outside the Daily Planet building. People swarmed around, getting out of their cars to have a look. The figure wrenched the door hatch to the helicopter open, and then he was lifting a trim feminine figure out, he held her in the bridal carry. The other door opened to reveal the relieved pilot. The red caped figure then placed the brown maned woman down on her feet and then gave a salute to the pilot who was in such awe saluted back at him. The red caped figure rose back up into the air; he gave the crowd a wave and flew away.

The crowds cheered as the caped figure flew into the sky, and was gone out of sight.

The footage had shown everything, his strength, his flying ability, his carefulness, his respect and his protectiveness. He had revealed himself to the people of the world but it had not shown one thing, his face, yet Bruce was in no doubt it was Kal-El.

The next day, there was more news of the Red-Blue saviour, which started on the front page of the Daily Planet written by a reporter with a familiar name of Lois... Lois Lane and the news spread again to every news channel on the planet. The Red-Blue Blur had a new name – Superman. 

It was simple, easy to remember, it was a little arrogant, a little over the top, but Bruce knew he didn’t have much room to talk about alter-ego names.

He smiled at the image, “I guess you’ve stuck to your word.”

~*~

A week after Superman’s debut, Batman got a message on his computer, it was from Superman, it was an invitation to a meeting at the Watchtower in Metropolis, and Barbara was invited too. He knew by the formality of the message it wasn’t personal, it was a get together with his friends and allies that were now scattered since the Blur’s disappearance. 

And that’s why Batman didn’t acknowledge the request or attend. It wasn’t his business.

~*~

Instead, he escorted Barbara to the Gotham PD’s police officer’s ball. Barbara kept fidgeting with a yellow ruffle on her black ankle length dress that was annoying the delicate skin under arm. Bruce inhaled and sighed out the breath, “Stop fidgeting.”

The pretty redhead grimaced, “It’s all right for you; you’re not all trussed up.”

He half smiled, “If you can handle the tightness of your suit, I think you could endure an evening dress.”

She squinted at him, “My suit doesn’t have itchy ruffles.” 

She scratched under her arm. Bruce noticed she was getting weird stares. He sighed, “Come on.”

He walked over to a quiet corner, where she followed. He turned around and then gave her the once over. She frowned, “What…?”

He reached out and grabbed a handful of ruffle, and then he tore it. Barbara’s eyes widened, “What the hell…?” she gasped.

He tugged and the fabric tore a path around her, until he had a lump of yellow fabric wrapped around his hand. At the quickness of the move, and no idea of the outcome, the young woman grasped her own breasts and covered them in case she lost the whole top half of her dress. He smirked at the ingenuous reaction. He tossed the excess fabric away. “There.” he said.

Barbara took a breath, dropped her hands away and then looked down at her dress, and found it was now a simple but elegant black number showing a little cleavage. She looked up and met his gaze. He saw in her eyes that she liked the newly made dress. She raised a brow and said sardonically, “My dad bought me this dress.”

Bruce shrugged, “Jim Gordon’s going to have to realise that his little girl has become a woman sooner or later.”

He saw her eyes flare with surprise at the comment, and he watched her hands subconsciously return to cover her cleavage again. “Um…”

He knew she was thrown because he could see that she was judging him by his reputation and not by how, he had always treated her. He gave her a disarming smile, and coaxed, “I bet there’s some young police officer’s here tonight, who will be lining up for a dance with you.”

“You mean… of course…” she dropped her hands, and shook off her confusion, she smiled and then urged, “I bet there’s some of your girlfriends here tonight who’ll be happy to see you after your time away.”

He nodded along, but without much interest in the prospect. “There might be.” He concurred.

Then he offered his crooked arm, his sidekick grinned and then looped her arm through, and he escorted her back into the full focus of the ballroom.

~*~

Later, he watched Barbara who had indeed been asked to dance, on the dancefloor. Her dance partner was really quite handsome, he observed, wondering if his girl Friday was attracted to him. Luckily, any of his own girlfriends as Barbara put it, which was here, had kept their distance tonight. Maybe they sensed he wasn’t in the mood for them this evening. 

He’d found his mind drifting off to the engagement that he had cried off. The redhead had been keen to go, and meet some of the famous vigilantes that had come to prominence recently. She especially wanted to meet the one that he had spent a month away from home to find and rescue. She’d been disappointed when he said with finality ‘No’. 

Tonight, he’d found his gaze drifting too, it was his first night out in polite society, and his gaze had found the men in the ballroom. Subconsciously and then with growing awareness, he realised he was checking them out. After his adventures in the Phantom Zone, where his own sexuality had been pushed to the point where there was no evading the truth. The question of his sexuality was no longer a theory it had been undoubtedly proven. So he weighed the guests up, his analytical mind trying to compile a list of what he found attractive. That he found dark hair more attractive than light, light eyes more alluring than brown wasn’t surprising considering his whole focus had been consumed by such a man. That his eyes lingered on the more athletic types wasn’t a surprise either. The one anomaly that he didn’t foresee was the appeal of well-groomed clean shaven men. For a brief moment his body remembered the feeling of the hair of Kal-El’s beard tickling his skin. He took a breath, and then returned to his observations. Maybe the anomaly was caused by his own reflection, subconsciously wanting to find something of himself in a man.

He wondered if other gay or bisexual men would be able to tell from looking at him if he was like them. His mind returned to Kal-El’s chamber that first day; had Kal-El been able to tell, sense something about him that let him know he would be open to him sexually. At the time, he had believed that the prison rules allowed Zod and Kal-El to do whatever they wanted. It was only now standing here that he could state what he had grown to feel, Kal-El would never have never made him do anything against his will. ‘I don’t want what you’re not willing to give me, Bruce.’ he had told him, and he knew it was true.

He wondered if now that he knew that about himself would he be able to see or sense them. With Kal-El it had been easy to spot, he’d been blatant, the hunger in his eyes, he hadn’t needed to be a detective to see it.

Bruce smiled to himself and searched the crowds of police detectives here. Did they have a clue? 

He shook his head; it wasn’t as if he wanted them to know. The only man he wanted to know knew already. He’d left him standing in the Metropolis Watchtower, deserted him so that… he inhaled, so that they could both return to their real lives. His real life, a real life that was half charade, a real life where he was standing about trying to figure out if he was attracted to any of the men here, men he couldn’t even approach if he wanted to.

But did he want to? Did he want to test the theory with an unbiased sample group?

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Probation 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,664  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce feels the need to test himself.

~*~

A hand tapped Bruce’s shoulder, and he turned to find Jim Gordon behind him. Bruce smiled and tipped his head, “Good evening, Commissioner.”

“Good evening Mr Wayne.” He said cordially. Then he spied what had been in Bruce’s sights a few moments earlier. Jim took a breath, and asked, “What did she do to that dress?”

There was no way that Bruce was going to admit culpability for the de-ruffled dress. Instead, he complimented, “I think her dress looks fine.”

He saw Jim eye him for a second, and he realised that her father was misreading him based on his reputation too. Bruce snorted softly, “Oh you don’t have to worry about me.”

Jim responded with a friendly smile, nonetheless he said, “My Babs is too level headed and sensible to fall for your charms Mr Wayne.”

Bruce smirked at the insult. Then he patted the Commissioner’s back, “I’m going to call it a night. I’ll have Alfred send out a nice donation in the morning.”

“Goodnight Bruce.”

As he walked away, he passed by the dancing couple, and uttered to his secret sidekick, “Daddy’s seen the dress. Be sensible and don’t stay out late.”

Her dance partner looked at him oddly, but Barbara got the message, ‘back to work tomorrow night’. She smiled, “Of course Mr Wayne.”

As he walked away, he heard her dance partner asked, “Who’s that guy think he is your big brother?”

Barbara chuckled, “No just a friend of my dad’s.”

He smiled and carried on going on his way.

After he left the police officer’s ball, he didn’t go home. He was restless. He had come to the decision that he was going to test out his theory. He found his way to the club district. He got rid of his bow tie, and tuxedo jacket, and left them in his car. He opened his collar a couple of buttons, and then ran his fingers through his hair and fluffed it out of its slick style. After a quick assessment of the places on offer, he chose one and entered it. There was no line for the door. It wasn’t a busy lively place, it was certainly off the paparazzi’s radar, it was quiet, and low music was on in the background. 

He walked in and felt their eyes find him in the low lighting. He knew you didn’t need a gaydar here because when you walked in everyone knew and understood why you were there, because they were there for the same reason. Purposefully, he walked the length of the whole bar, and then took a seat at the end. He knew how to attract attention; it was one of his skills. He ordered a beer, that he didn’t intend drinking. He sat, and he sipped. He gave the men who wasn’t interested the chance to look away. He felt excitement that was tipped with fear. For a second, he felt a feeling that he’d never experienced before. He realised what it was, it was the twisted knot in the pit of his stomach of the unfaithful. He had never had someone to be unfaithful to, technically he still didn’t.

He looked up from his beer and scanned the shabby establishment. He was a little thrilled that there were more men still looking than wasn’t. The small smug smile that came to his lips was genuine. His choices were as varied as in the heterosexual world. He turned away and took another pull on his beer. Then he took another peruse. 

He was distracted, as two men left the restroom together. He saw everyone else see them exit it too. The encounter couldn’t have been earthshattering as he saw them return to separate seats, and he saw them both see him. He saw them consider him, another notch, another fuck, or blowjob. He was repulsed by the thought of being so degraded. He dismissed them immediately.

His gaze lingered on two different men. One fitted his list, athletic dark haired; he wasn’t as groomed as the men at the ball were. He had a five o’clock shadow. He watched Bruce studying him in return. The other was a little different, his hair was lighter, not blond, but getting there, he was better groomed than the other was, and he looked fit. He smiled at Bruce’s attention, and tipped his head.

Bruce smiled back, and then glanced at the brunet. He didn’t smile back, and Bruce found the intensity a turn on, but the man was too close, too damned close. He was here to test himself, not delude himself. 

His eyes returned to the blond. Bruce held his gaze, and then he slid off the bar stool. He turned towards the back of the place. He bypassed the toilets, and went out the back door. He heard a stool scratch across the floor and footsteps follow.

He stepped out into a narrow alley behind the bar, there was only one light bulb, and it was at the end of the alley. The door opened, and the blondish man stepped out. He smiled, and said, “Hi there.”

Bruce smiled back, “Hi.”

“I’ve never seen you here.” He said.

“No small talk.” Bruce replied.

The blond stepped in closer, and purred, “All right then.”

He leaned in for a kiss, and Bruce returned it. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this leap into the unknown, but the kiss became a little frenetic and too slobbery. He wondered if he had chosen wrong. He pulled back, and he guided the guy down to his knees instead. The guy eagerly went down; he gazed up and uttered, “You’re something special aren’t you.”

He was used to this guy’s female counterparts fawning over him; he gave him a leer and uttered, “Let’s see.”

The blond whined and clawed at Bruce’s pants. After a few seconds, he found he couldn’t get them undone. Bruce tried not to notice that the guy didn’t know how to unclasp suit pants, and what that said about him. He reached down and unclasped them himself. Then like a hawk diving on its prey, he found himself in that frenetic too wet mouth. 

He grunted softly, and he closed his eyes and he thrust. The guy took it; he gulped him down again and again, only stopping to tell him how much he loved Bruce’s big cock. He couldn’t look at him, and Bruce cringed at the unfamiliar fawning voice and the wet sounds he made. There was no finesse to his art. Denying the circumstances, Bruce’s erection got softer, though the blond redoubled his gulping. 

He opened his eyes, when he heard the creak of the door opening. He watched the serious brunet walk out. He watched him watching him again. Bruce felt relief as the brunet’s presence caused his cock to show some interest. The blond hummed thinking he was the cause, and tried to choke himself on his cock. He pulled off, and his face was worshipful but then his eyes followed Bruce’s gaze. 

A flash of annoyance was there but then the brunet chuckled lowly, “Idiot. Don’t you know what this boy needs?”

Bruce swallowed hard at the words, wondering if this guy had the secret. The brunet approached, met Bruce’s gaze, got in close until he was an inch away and then suddenly he grabbed and spread him against the wall of the alley face first. Bruce braced his hands eagerly. He felt him come up behind, and then he touched him with confident and knowing hands. As Bruce’s cock got harder, the guy murmured into his ear, “You want to be owned don’t you hmm?”

His hardening cock told him ‘yes’. Bruce murmured, “Whatever you want.” as the guy’s arm reached around and his fingers traced his cock.

“That’s right.” He said into his ear.

He heard his zipper, and he knew this was as close to wanting it that he was going to get. He waited to feel more, needed to feel more than this. His mind filled in the picture, and his mind saw Kal-El preparing him, making him feel good despite himself. Then suddenly a cracking sound filled the air, and the skin of his ass cheek was singed with a hand print of a slap. He wasn’t expecting it, and he winced. He felt the tip of this stranger’s cock play over the red skin of his ass. “You ready for this boy?”

Then that hand came down again, it stung like hell, and any arousal he was feeling was gone, and instinct took over and he turned and he grasped him, and tossed him against the wall, and he glowered, “This is over right now, boy!”

The guy sneered, “You little bitch.”

Bruce pushed at his chest, and said defiantly, “I might be, not for you or anyone in this pit.”

He pulled up his tuxedo pants, and headed towards the single light bulb and out the alley, he said to the blond who was still there watching, “You better take some extra lessons, pal.”

~*~

The following night, after their no show at the get-together, it was business as usual after the debacle last night. They had just returned to a rooftop after breaking up a gang fight. The plucky redhead was pacing, hyped by the fight, “Did you see me take that guy out, must’ve been six three at least…” she came to an abrupt halt and stared in to the night sky, then she uttered, “Yeah, about six three I’d say.”

Batman frowned under his cowl, and turned to look at what had caught her attention.

It caught his attention too, adrenaline made him want to flee but he was caught like a statue as the red caped figure floated in closer. He glanced over his shiny red boots, and bright blue uniform covering the strong male body. He saw the familiar symbol in red and gold proudly on his broad chest, immediately identifying him if he didn’t already know.

Beside him, Barbara uttered, “Woah, you didn’t say he was… So does the S stand for swoon-worthy or what?”

“Or what.” Batman uttered back. 

Majestically, Superman hovered in front of them in mid-air, and Batman was face to face with the one he had called his master. He opened his mouth but managed to make his words soundless, “Oh my.”

The man he knew in the Phantom Zone was gone, and in his place was someone he could never have dreamed of, but he should’ve, his hair was clean cut, and he was clean shaven. His lightly tanned skin glowed with vitality and health. His alluring eyes were even more so, now an inner light seemed to shine through. 

He was simply stunning.

Superman spoke then courteously, “You didn’t come to the meeting.”

Batman spoke truthfully, “I didn’t belong there amongst your friends.”

Those eyes that he knew so well, blinked, and then he revealed, “The people there were people that I have faith in, to help me make this world a better place. You…” he licked his lips, “You belonged there because I know I can rely on you and trust you.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that conviction.

Beside him, Barbara griped, “I knew we should’ve gone Boss.”

Superman turned his attention to her. He smiled and said politely, “You must be Barbara. Bruce told me how proud he is of you. I’m Clark.”

His young partner glanced between them, surprised at more praise coming from Bruce’s direction, and besotted with the handsome alien. She smiled in return and offered her hand and Superman took it and shook it. 

Superman glanced at Batman and back to his sidekick, “Would it be alright if I talked to Bruce privately, Barbara.”

“Oh, sure.” She agreed, and she backed off and headed for the far side of the rooftop. They heard the young woman giggle once she thought she was out of earshot.

Superman’s eyes smiled as he watched her go, then they returned to Batman. Then he licked his lips nervously again, “You look like you did the first time that I saw you.”

Batman shrugged his shoulders, “You don’t.” Superman snorted softly and touched his own bare cheek self-consciously. It was the understatement of the year but he told him. “You look well Kal-El.”

Superman swallowed hard at the use of his other name, a dark reminder of his time in the Phantom Zone, he guessed. 

Automatically, Bruce apologised, “Sorry.”

A smile of amusement came to his companion’s face, and he soothed, “It’s all right. I know we were kind of talking at cross purposes all that time…”

He knew what he was saying, he said quietly, “You thought I was a criminal and I didn’t realise that you were the man I was looking for.” The man I’ve been waiting my whole life for, he added silently.

He smiled at the spoken remark. 

He saw the smile, and he marvelled, “Your bearing seems so much lighter now.”

Superman chuckled, “Must be sunstroke.”

He narrowed his gaze at the joke, but he discerned the fact behind the humour, “So you’re a living solar cell.”

He nodded in confirmation, “You could say that. But only with a yellow sun.” he added.

“That’s why you didn’t have any powers in the Phantom Zone. That’s why you had to survive any way that you could.”

Superman bowed his head, and Batman saw that touch of shame again that he had glimpsed in the Zone. He confessed, “I was in a dark place Bruce. My hope had been failing for a while, before you arrived, before Zod gave you to me.”

“With hindsight I can see that very plainly.”

Superman’s lips turned up slightly and revealed, “I daren’t ask what you had done for Oliver to have thrown you into the Zone. I didn’t want to… get ...attached to a murderer or monster or something.”

Bruce remembered something, and echoed, “You kept forgetting what I was.” His companion nodded letting him know he had guessed correctly, Bruce revealed, “Every time you said that I thought you were talking about me being a lowly human.”

Superman’s eyes widened, “No. I could never think like that.”

He chuckled, and then swallowed soberly, he stated, “You love humans, you protect them, and you found humans who you lived with when you came to Earth when your Kryptonian family died.” Superman watched him with a soft expression. Bruce then added, “The woman you love is human.”

There was something in his eyes that Bruce couldn’t name. He wanted to ask him how he was, and how he was settling in, but he fought himself to stay professional.

Then unexpectedly Superman broke down any attempt at professionalism as he reached out and cupped his cheek, and caressed his jaw with his thumb and he murmured solemnly, “I miss you.”

Bruce’s eyes closed. He breathed heavy. He wanted to list the reasons why confessing such a thing was wrong. What happened in the Zone should stay in the Zone, neither one of them was who the other had believed. They had their real lives to live; they couldn’t miss what they never really had. 

He couldn’t say any of it, just as he couldn’t say he missed him too.

Batman opened his eyes, and looked into Superman’s, and then Superman whispered, “I know.” He stepped back, and then he said, “I really would like it if you came to the next meeting… Batman.”

Before he could reply, he flew off into the night sky, and Batman knew - Bruce knew that his jaunt into discovery last night could never have gone well because he didn’t want anyone else but the man who had just soared away.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Probation 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,680  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After Clark’s confession, Bruce feels the need to see him again.

~*~

It was a crazy idea; however, after Kal-El’s confession the week before, Bruce had the urge to see him. Alfred was driving the limousine towards Metropolis, and Bruce made the phone call. 

After a couple of rings, the other end was answered, “Hello…?”

He paused uncertainly for a moment, second guessing his decision, and then steeling himself he replied, “Hello Kal-El.”

There was a pause on the other end that echoed his, and then, “Bruce, how did you get my number?”

“I have my ways.” He tried to be formal, “After our talk last week I thought we could meet up.” there was another pause, and Bruce licked his lips nervously, “Can I come to see you?” 

“Today?”

“I’m travelling to Metropolis right now.”

“I have a meeting… um do you know the Daily Planet building?” he asked.

“Yes, of course it’s a landmark.” He replied.

“Well there’s a café across the street, we could meet there.” he suggested.

He smiled in to the phone, “I’ll see you there.”

“See you.” he said quietly.

“Bye Kal-El.”

He heard him swallow over the line, “I know it’ll be weird for you but can you call me Clark?”

He cringed at his mistake, “Sorry, of course Clark.”

“Bye Bruce, see you soon.”

Bruce ended the call. He shook his head at his mistake. He was going to have to get used to calling him Clark.

~*~

Alfred found a parking space. Then Bruce made his way into the specified café. He got a table, and ordered a coffee, and he waited. They hadn’t said a time, so Bruce used the time waiting to hone his patience. He wondered at the meeting place, but he also knew Lois Lane worked at the Daily Planet. 

He finished his coffee, and then ordered a cherry muffin. It wasn’t his usual thing, but he found himself treating himself to things, since his return from the bare pantry that was the Phantom Zone. His fingers pulled the sponge apart in pinches, and he ate each piece slowly. 

He saw a suited and overcoat wearing man approach the café doorway and Bruce sighed in disappointment, and popped another piece of muffin into his mouth. He glanced up, and saw the bespectacled man was now making an order at the counter. Then the man turned and then approached his table. Bruce frowned. Assuming the man wanted to share his table because of the lack of free spaces, he uttered, “Sorry I’m waiting for someone.”

The man flashed a grin, and then sat down anyway. 

He stared at the rude but smartly turned out man. The other man returned his stare through the lenses of his black rimmed glasses. Then realisation struck Bruce and he uttered, “Oh…”

Clark smiled, “It’s good to know my disguise works.”

Bruce let out a burst of air. Then he smiled, and asked, “So this is…?” the lack of mask as Superman finally made sense. He told him, “You look nice.”

His ex-companion half shrugged, half nodded, “You look nice too.” He said as he looked over Bruce’s suited GQ attire. 

The waitress brought Clark’s coffee over, and Clark thanked her for it. She offered to get him something to eat, but Clark glanced at the half eaten muffin on Bruce’s plate and declined. As she left, Bruce offered him some of his, his companion reached out and picked out a cherry and ate it.

Amiably, Bruce revealed, “I’ve been trying to get used to eating again, sometimes I overdo it. It looks as though you haven’t got that problem.”

“I never had to eat much… here -his eyes swept the space around them and Bruce understood his meaning, on Earth- it was just a habit you know, so now I guess my body doesn’t yearn for it so much.”

“I know a lot more than most about you, I suppose but there are a lot of things I’m completely in the dark about.” Clark nodded along. Bruce glanced around the café, and then leaned in and murmured, “The flying for one thing.” Then he motioned to what Clark had called his disguise, “Or this.”

Clark picked up his coffee and took a sip. He licked at his lips, and then answered, “I just got mastery over the first one. The second…” he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Before my visit, to you know where, I came up with the way that I could live my normal life and also be…” he blushed prettily, and mouthed, “Superman.”

He was enchanted by the blush on his clean shaven cheeks but his mind focused on, “Normal life…?”

The glasses wearing man cocked his head backwards, motioning across the street towards the Daily Planet building, “My meeting, I was just trying to get my job back in there.”

He’d fought the urge to investigate Clark Kent, he hadn’t wanted to throw himself into something that he knew could become a swirling pit of obsession if he wasn’t careful. So, Bruce smiled at the unexpected news, “You were a journalist?”

“I will be again, if I manage to get through my probationary period without going AWOL again.”

He half cringed, half chuckled at the chosen word, “At least your boss can’t send you back inside for misbehaviour.”

Clark sipped his coffee again. Bruce asked what he’d wanted to know. “How’ve you been Kal… I mean Clark… damn it… I just can’t seem to…”

Clark glanced around the café again, nervously.

Bruce nodded, understanding his anxiousness instantly and then he stood up, “C’mon, we can’t talk properly here.”

He went to the counter and paid the bill. Then he led him out onto the sidewalk, and down the street a little, then he opened the back door of the limousine, and motioned Clark inside. Clark raised a brow, “So this is how you do what you do, you’re like Oliver?”

He chuckled, and gloated, “Similar but I’m smarter and richer.”

Clark laughed at his arrogance. Bruce grinned, and then went to the driver’s window, and spoke to Alfred, “It’s too public in there, just set off and we’ll give you directions on the way.”

Alfred nodded, and started the car.

Bruce went and got in the back with Clark. They set off, and Bruce asked, “Do you want me to drop you off at home.”

His companion nodded, and Bruce pressed the button and brought down the privacy window, Bruce introduced, “Clark this is my guardian Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred this is the fellow behind my latest mission, Clark Kent.”

Clark glanced between the two of them; he could see he had taken notice of the facts that Bruce had called Alfred his guardian as well as not hiding anything from the older man. Then he spoke up, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Alfred took his cue, “It’s a pleasure Mr Kent.”

Bruce motioned to Alfred, and then Clark took his cue and rattled off his address. After that was done, he raised the privacy window again. He trusted Alfred absolutely, but their conversation might turn in the direction of their intimate contact, and he didn’t want to share that much with his oldest friend.

He settled back, they met each other’s eyes and smiled softly at each other. Then Bruce returned to their previous subject. “Looking back on our conversations, it would’ve been so much easier if I’d known that the Clark Kent I was looking for was a… what was it again, a Kryptonian.”

Clark sighed, “You’re right, the only excuses I can think of is that my friends don’t like to think of me as an alien, so didn’t think to mention it…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Maybe but it was an important thing to leave out.”

His companion nodded, “The other reason could be that they know that I think of myself as Clark Kent, I am Clark Kent, and they couldn’t believe that I would give up calling myself that. They know I’m stubborn and I wouldn’t forsake my identity or my Earth parents like that.”

He studied him; he had taken notice of the Earth parents’ fact, but he let it go for now. He responded to the other part, “Nevertheless you did, you were Kal-El, and you only talked of your Kryptonian family.”

Clark glanced at the back of Alfred’s head, and then back to him, “You only asked about my Kryptonian family.”

Bruce found himself rolling his eyes again, “Because I didn’t know there were any alternative.”

He could tell that Clark was amused by the casualness of their interaction now, different from the guardedness in the Zone. “You didn’t tell me you had an Alfred either.”

He shrugged.

Then Clark looked at him with a sort of admiration in his eyes, and then he said, “I’m still in awe about what you did, to volunteer to attempt a rescue mission when you didn’t even know me, when you weren’t even part of our team. You are amazing Bruce.”

Instinctively he reached out. He spoke honestly, “It was purely analytical. For my personal mission to succeed the rest of the world needs to work smoothly. The world needs a beacon in the darkness and your disappearance proved it was you who was the beacon, who made that difference. What I did was worth it for the chance to get you home.”

His companion watched his hand touching his arm, he didn’t pull away or respond physically, but Clark’s brow creased, and then he laid his hand over Bruce’s on his arm, he said quietly, “I want to apologise to you, for what happened to you in the Zone, you wouldn’t have had to go through that if you weren’t looking for me. But most of all I want to say that I’m sorry for what I put you through.”

Bruce’s mind had been turned upside down by the apology, he shook his head, “Why… you didn’t do anything, there’s nothing to be sorry for, you protected me, you cared about me, and I’m grateful for that.” More than you could imagine.

He saw him swallow hard. Then he remembered when Zod had had him tied up, he remembered what Kal-El had said when he came in. Bruce sighed, and told him, “I meant what I told you in front of Zod, I liked everything we did.” Clark met his gaze almost meekly, and Bruce murmured, “I would’ve liked to have done more.”

He could see in Clark’s eyes that he understood what he meant. “So it was more than keeping your master happy.”

He smirked, “I was in prison; doing what it takes to survive is necessary, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy what I was letting you do. Any conflicting emotions were my own to deal with. ”

Clark said, “Lois… my… my girlfriend, really wanted to say thank you for saving me.”

He noticed the change in words at the beginning of that sentence. He didn’t question it, but Clark must’ve seen the question in his eyes. He’d always been good at reading his eyes.

In response, his companion took a shaky breath, and then nodded, “Lois, we were friends, and we worked together at the Planet, we fell in love and got engaged and we’d just found a place together when I got sucked into hell.”

He remembered the change of words earlier, “You’re still engaged?”

He sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“Why…?”

“She thought I was dead for a year, she grieved for me, and now suddenly I’m back and…”

“I would’ve thought she’d be happy.” He didn’t mean for it to sound so snippy.

Clark shot a glare at him, “She is.” He exhaled roughly and admitted, “She hasn’t done a damn thing wrong, but it’s been hard trying to slip back into a life that’s not the same anymore.” Clark lowered his eyes, and stared at his own knees, “I’m not the same.”

“How could you be, after what you’ve been through?”

He saw his jaw tense, and knew he understood his meaning. Then he muttered, “Well nobody knows about that stuff except you. Lois, my mom and my friends just…”

“Just…” he urged.

“I’ve always been the tower of strength that they all lean on, I’m their shield. I’m goddamned Superman aren’t I.” he said with a touch of ire.

There was silence until Clark looked up and met his gaze, and Bruce nodded and confirmed adamantly, “You are, and you were in that hellhole too, you cared about me, shielded me in that place. You didn’t have your strength or speed, and you couldn’t fly but you used the power you did have to protect me. As far as I’m concerned, you were Superman every minute that you were in that place. And from what’s come across plainly since we got back is you’ve been Superman since the day you first stood up and helped someone just for the sake of it.”

Clark smiled tightly, “Thanks for the pep talk.”

The limo came to a halt, as it pulled up to the curb. Bruce looked out the window at the apartment block. It was nice, in a decent part of the city. He heard the car door open. He turned and reflexively grasped at Clark’s arm to stop him from getting out, “Wait.”

Clark turned back towards him, and they ended up inches apart. They gazed at each other intensely, Clark’s focus dropped to Bruce’s mouth. Then he murmured, “I’ve got to go.”

Bruce nodded and released his arm. Clark got out the car. But then suddenly Bruce blurted out, “Clark!”

The other man ducked down so he could see him inside the open doorway, he met his gaze expectantly.

Bruce told him, “I just wanted to say that I miss you too.”

Clark breathed slowly, then he ducked his head inside, and he kissed Bruce on the cheek. Bruce closed his eyes at the gentle press of lips. As Clark went to pull away, Bruce caught his face in his hands, and he kissed him full on the lips. Clark returned the kiss chastely, and then continued his withdrawal. He wanted to stop him from leaving, but he didn’t want to fight.

Then Clark said earnestly, “I’ve got to give my old life a chance.”

It was the sensible thing to do, decent, honourable, and heroic even. And Bruce understood it with his mind, though his body, his ego and his heart was telling to do the dishonourable thing, and pursue him, to do everything in his power to get back what he had found and lost only a month ago, even if that meant playing on Clark’s insecurities. But Bruce didn’t want to be that kind of man. He needed to be the kind of man that Clark would admire and respect in this world where goodness could prevail if it had the chance. 

He conceded, “I can understand that. Goodbye Clark.”

Clark gazed at him for a long moment, “I hope to see you at the next meeting.”

“Maybe.” He edged.

He accepted that answer, and then closed the door. it clicked closed with a thump, and he walked away, up to the apartment building. Back to his real life, away from Bruce, away from the possibilities of what might have been.

Bruce took a sighing breath, and then turned and faced the front. He saw that Alfred was watching their interaction through the rear view mirror. Bruce was motionless for a few moments, caught out but he found he wasn’t ashamed. Then he switched the switch on the privacy window, and it rolled down.

There was silence, Alfred never pushed for answers even though concern, and curiosity was revealed in his worn eyes.

Then Bruce revealed cryptically, “I gave him my allegiance in there, he still has it. Let’s go home Alfred.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Probation 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,852  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman gets another visit from Superman.

~*~

A month later

From the rooftop, Batman watched on as the Gotham PD took the criminal into custody. He felt a measure of pride that his hard work these last few weeks had paid off. He turned ready to leave the crime scene and get home. He found he could go no further, as his way was blocked. Reflexively his gaze found the symbol emblazoned on his chest before rising to meet his eyes. Superman gave him a small but friendly smile, “It looks like you did a good job tonight.”

Batman glanced behind himself momentarily, before returning his gaze to him. The commendation from the man in front of him felt good to hear. Though he found he didn’t know how to respond to it, somebody else, an acquaintance saying something nice to him, he would know how to deflect or welcome it, but here it was too personal, too real to say anything.

At his silence, Superman sighed softly, and then said, “You didn’t come to the meeting again.”

It wasn’t a scolding, nevertheless Batman felt rebuked. He said gravelly, “I didn’t promise.”

Superman’s eyes crinkled at the edges, “What was that…?”

“What?” he asked.

The other hero flashed a grin, and then dropping his own voice down a register, he replied, “That.”

He shrugged churlishly.

There was more silence from both of them. Then Batman licked his lips, trying to overcome his nerves. It was strange, in the Phantom Zone, a part of him had hated him for pushing him into a corner where he couldn’t hide or defend his attraction to him, and now there was a part that hated him for making him feel nervous and unsure in his presence. Finally, he said, “I said maybe I would come, I’ve been busy.” He motioned behind him towards the squad cars driving away from the scene. 

“I can understand that.” he watched as Superman licked his own lips. Was he as nervous as Bruce was? “I’d like to get to know you Bruce, the real you, with nothing hanging over us.”

Internally, he wondered how he could say nothing was hanging over them. Maybe that’s how he really felt, maybe in the past month Kal-El had figured things out, and finally settled back into his old life. Maybe, he was happy now. Maybe, he wanted to pretend everything that happened in the Phantom Zone had never happened. He could understand wanting to block out prison life, block out Zod and Ursa, and his life with them. Did Kal-El feel the same about their relationship too? Would Bruce feel the same way given the choice?

His inner turmoil was curtailed as Superman stepped closer, and said, “Will you come with me? I want to show you something.”

He didn’t know what he wanted to show him, but he found he was curious and didn’t want to deny him anything. So he nodded his assent. Superman smiled happily, and he reached out, “Hold on.”

Batman’s heart jumped a beat, at a chance to be in his arms again and he walked into Superman’s arms. He was folded into his embrace, and then they left the rooftop behind. They floated into the sky, then Superman turned them in mid-air, stretched out his arm, and they flew off into the distance. They flew due north.

~*~

As they flew, Batman’s mind tried to catalogue everything about the experience. He wasn’t affected by the cold air; he knew that was partly the Batsuit. He realised the other reason was Superman’s body heat, more intense than any human could be. He found he wasn’t afraid either; some deep sense of safety imbued him. He hadn’t experienced Kal-El’s powers before, but he had experienced feeling under his protection. He felt that protection even now hundreds of feet above the fields and the trees they passed over. 

He felt those eyes that hardly left him during their incarceration in the Phantom Zone, on him now. He turned his face to him. There was affection in his eyes mixed with curiosity, “Do you like it?” Superman asked.

He saw the hopefulness there, but he didn’t have to lie, he told him, “It’s wonderful.”

Vindication appeared in his eyes as the result of the truth. It made Bruce happy to see it there.

They flew on, until the sharpness of the cold began to prickle his skin. Ahead dawn heralded the sun, amber and pink lit up the horizon. He shook his head in awe, and whispered, “It’s beautiful, thank you for showing it to me.”

He heard a soft chuckle, and Batman turned to face him, and Superman shook his own head, “No, not that… this.”

Batman frowned behind the cowl, and then he followed Superman’s gaze. His breath got caught by the cold air. He stared down at the structure that was lit up by the dawn’s rays. The tall shafts of translucent crystal caught the light.

“This is… god this is like what you told me about isn’t it. This is like the buildings on Krypton.”

Superman floated them down to an entrance, until they were dwarfed by the structure. As he was set down on the snow and ice covered ground, he asked, “This is yours?”

“It’s from my father.”

He echoed what he’d been told in the Zone, “Your father the scientist?”

Superman nodded, and then motioned for them to enter. As they walked into the alien building, Superman explained, “It’s a library of all the knowledge that Krypton had about the universe. I call it my Fortress of Solitude.”

He smiled at the dramatic appellation. 

His companion asked, “So what do you think?”

“It’s magnificent. It suits you.”

He saw his brow crease, not sure how to respond to those words. Then he shrugged it off. “Anyway, I just thought you might like to see it, after you asking about Krypton… before.”

“I’m glad you did, I’m grateful that you wanted to share this with me, Kal-El.”

He smiled softly, and he reprimanded just as softly, “Will you please call me Clark.”

“I’ll try.”

“So um…” he motioned him to follow him. 

He followed him to an area that had seating, and a smooth crystalline outcrop, that had a small hamper on it. Batman’s gaze left the hamper, and he watched Superman go over to it, and open it. He lifted out a flask, a couple of mugs, and a paper bag. As Batman got closer, Superman motioned for him to sit down. He noticed Batman watching him closely. He smiled, and explained, “I thought we could have breakfast, I’ve got some croissants…” he lifted the paper bag, then he pointed at the flask, “…and some hot chocolate.”

The smile found its way on to his face without him realising. He took a seat and commented, “Better than insects.”

“Well I should hope so.” His companion remarked.

Superman joined him sitting down. Then he poured out the hot chocolate from the flask into the mugs. He asked, “Have you still got a sweet tooth?”

He shrugged, “It’s getting better.”

As he passed Batman his mug, Superman tilted his head, “Take it off.”

His body instinctively responded to the old command. He licked his lips. He knew the order no longer meant the same as it did, but he followed it anyway. He reached out and pulled his cowl down. He saw the shock of a revisited memory in Kal-El’s eyes, a memory of when he first removed the cowl for him. That time he had seen hunger in his eyes. Now he just saw discomfort, but only for a second before he shook it off. He chided himself for thinking of him as Kal-El again… Clark, he wanted to be called Clark.

They occupied themselves with eating their croissants and sipping at their hot chocolate.

He sighed internally. What was he doing, he was letting this opportunity go to waste. He’d been missing him, and he had shown up and given him the perfect opportunity to be close to him. He met his gaze over the tops of the mugs. He smiled, and then asked, “Tell me more about your home world.”

Clark sighed wistfully. Then he began, “Well it’s so amazing it’s hard to know where to start. The ocean is incredible, it’s made up of several different seas, with all sorts of different colours, sometimes it’s so clear that you can see the sea life just swimming about, and sometimes its turquoise and beautiful, sometimes it’s green, and sometimes it grey, and even then when the sunlight catches the waves it shines gold.”

“Wow.” That’s all he could say.

“There are mountains that reach for the sky, and there are even mountains under the sea trying to reach the surface.” Clark smiled, “There’s places made up of ice, and there’s places that are nothing but golden sand for hundreds of miles.”

Bruce took a gulp of chocolate, and asked, “Tell me more.”

“There are millions of different plants that grow, and there are just as many different types of animals, some are beautiful and some are downright strange to look at. The people build structures, some made of stone or brick, some are made of mud and twigs, and some are metal and glass. They reach for the sky too, manmade mountains.” Clark met his gaze and smiled secretively, “The people, my people are diverse, just like the animals, some are downright strange to look at, but most are pleasant to look at and some are ridiculously beautiful.”

He smiled, “You must be one of them, then.”

Clark grinned, and continued, “Some are so clever, and some are hardworking, but some are lazy, and some are evil.”

“Evil like Zod?”

“Some… but there are good people, people who try their best, who are stubborn and won’t give up, who love with every beat of their heart. It’s those people who make the fight worth it, why I’ll never give up the good fight, people like my mom and dad.”

Bruce felt inspired by the heartfelt words. He nodded, “Your mom and dad would be proud of you.”

Clark smiled softly, “I know.” He sighed gustily, “You should’ve seen my mom when I got back, I didn’t think she was going stop hugging me for a week.” 

His eyes widened, “I thought your parents…” he saw a twinkle in Clark’s eyes, and realisation dawned, “You were taking about Earth wasn’t you?”

His companion lifted his mug and took a sip of hot chocolate. He put it down, and said wryly, “You asked about my home world. This is it. I never knew Krypton; I was just a baby when Jor-El and Lara sent me here.”

Bruce pursed his lips, “Jor-El’s the scientist.” He was reminded of something else. He remembered standing beside the reservoir that first time. He echoed, “Your dad taught you how to build the reservoir?”

Clark looked at him with esteem, “How do you remember that?”

“Eidetic memory.” he said simply.

“I have a pretty good memory too. Um yeah, my dad was a Kansas farmer named Jonathan Kent.”

“Was?”

“He died when I was in college.”

He asked quietly, “So you’ve lost your mother and both your fathers… shit that must be…”

“Hard… yeah it is. I’ve still got my mom though, and like I said my cousin Kara and other people who are close.”

“That’s good.” He said honestly.

“What you told me was true, your parents died too?” Bruce nodded in answer. Clark nodded along with him, “But I guess you didn’t grow up on the streets huh?”

He chuckled, and revealed, “I have lived on the streets in my time, but not growing up, no.”

“Because of Alfred?” he surmised.

He agreed, “Because of Alfred, well I mean I doubt I’d have been on the streets, probably shipped off to private boarding school.”

“That’s right, you’re rich aren’t you?” he accused playfully.

He returned tauntingly, “Yeah you got a problem with that farm boy?”

Clark laughed freely, and drawled, “Nah I ain’t got a problem, brat.”

Bruce laughed too. It was so strange but also exhilarating to be so loose and casual with him. He lifted his mug, “You got any more of that hot chocolate?”

His host got the flask and poured them another mug each. As he drank some more, Clark asked, “I guess Barbara’s not from the streets or is she?”

Since they were sharing everything, he didn’t feel compelled to hide the truth. He chuckled, “Definitely not, she’s the commissioner of police’s daughter.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Geez, does he know I mean I can’t imagine…”

“No, I think she watched her dad struggle with corruption within the ranks all her life, and she wanted to be more proactive.”

“Her dad’s a friend of yours?”

“Ally more than anything.”

“It’s good to have those.” Clark said wistfully.

He sighed at the obvious prod, “I’ll think about coming to the next meeting, alright.”

Clark seemed surprised at his promise; maybe he hadn’t been prodding him after all. “That’s good.”

They met each other’s gaze, it lingered a tad too long and Clark blinked and glanced away. Not wanting to end their conversation, Bruce asked, “So when your birth parents died, they decided to send you to Earth rather than have family or friends look after you?”

He saw him swallow hard, and then he said roughly, “It wasn’t just my parents, the whole planet died.”

Bruce frowned deeply, “The whole planet… shit.” he shook his head, “I’m sorry.” Then a thought came to him, “Are Zod, and the others the only ones left?”

“It’s a long story, but there’s a small colony of survivors, as well as those in the Phantom Zone.”

He remembered what Zod had told him, how Kal-El had betrayed him. “Zod wanted to build a new Krypton but you stopped him.”

“The colonists were happy to find a new home on another planet, Zod wanted to take over Earth, make Earth the new Krypton. It was so hard I wanted to give him a chance so much but I wasn’t going to let him do that.”

Bruce smiled as he got the confirmation that he had needed in the Zone finally from his own mouth. “I was right then, the Red-Blue Blur was the hero who was worth rescuing.”

Clark blinked slowly, and blushed at his praise, “I’m still so grateful you came to find me Bruce.”

He reached out, and touched the top of Superman’s red boot, “Coming to find you changed everything for me Kal-El.”

He watched him stare at his fingertips caressing his boot. He watched him swallow nervously before he said fretfully, “Please don’t.”

Bruce couldn’t help himself, he murmured, “I went to a bar… a gay bar, I needed to know… I needed to know if it was just you… it was.”

Clark stood up and moved away from him, with his back to him, he asked despairingly, “Why did you have to do this…”

“Why did you come and find me, and take me flying, why bring me here?” he questioned.

He turned around to face him and said, “Because I thought we could be friends…” he whispered, “Just friends.”

“Friends, after what we did?”

“I thought we could try, I miss you, and I didn’t want to lose…”

He cut him off demanding, “You really think we could do that. Maybe in another life, a life where we never shared a bed, a life where your mouth hadn’t touched every part of my body, but that’s not this life.”

At the intimate remarks, Clark’s eyes widened, and he beseeched, “Please don’t.” 

He squared up to him, “Tell me you’d be fine seeing me, fine with me coming to those meetings you want me to come to, and us being just friends.” He leaned in further, and provoked, “You want your new friend to come to your home, and have my dinner sitting across from your fiancé. With you and me sitting there, pretending you didn’t own me. She’s one of the top investigative reporters in the world, how long do you think it would take her to figure out that we fucked.” 

Clark’s chest heaved. “We didn’t... fuck.”

He quirked his lips as he replied, “Maybe not with this...” He lowered his hand and he caressed the tight material at Superman’s crotch. “…but we did with your finger and with your tongue.” 

Clark bowed his head mutely.

Bruce took the silence as his answer, he leaned in and tried to kiss him, but Clark’s powerful hands came up and cupped his face, and kept him at bay. He felt the gentle power in them. Clark whispered, “I’m sorry Bruce I can’t.”

He closed his eyes, and stepped out of his reach, and Clark let him. He fought to appear stalwart. He said lowly, “You better take me back to Gotham then.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Probation 7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,576  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce bides his time, and then is given some hope.

~*~

A week later

He closed down the file on the case he had been working on. It was late for him, the clock on the computer said it was 9am. He had worked through the night trying to crack the case before he put his feet on the street. He tensed, and twisted his neck, and it made a satisfying cracking sound. He inwardly chastised himself for not putting in some work on his range of motion lately. 

After the hours working hard, taxing his mind, Bruce tapped in the commands, and the program he’d set up came on screen. He had it play the footage that the Wayne tech satellites had caught in the last twenty-four hours.

Each screen showed a different angle, yet there were only two places that the motion sensitive cameras were directed upon. The first was the exterior of the apartment building where Clark Kent lived with his girlfriend, and the other place was the Daily Planet building. He wasn’t exactly spying on his ex-lover; he was just keeping an interested eye on him. It was just the same as monitoring the news and crime rates, well that’s what he told himself, so he didn’t feel like a weaselling stalker. 

He watched with interest as he saw a blur of colour leave and return to the apartment a few times during last evening, and once in the middle of the night. It was the same as most of the nights that he had witnessed since his visit to Metropolis to meet Clark Kent. It showed him that as far as Clark was concerned being Superman was a – not a full time job, that would be ridiculous, he wouldn’t have a life if that was the case, but he could see that he could be called out to an emergency at any time, if it was serious enough. It confirmed more of what he had already guessed about him.

Every morning, he saw Clark Kent, suit and tie, and glasses wearing Clark Kent come out of the door of the apartment building, and come out on the stoop. He would then climb behind the wheel of a modernish red pick-up truck. Every morning he’d wait there with the engine running. Then always a few minutes late, a fine figure of a woman, would come out the door in a rush, fixing her coat on the way, and then she’d climb in the passenger side. Then a few seconds later, they’d drive off from the curb.

Their destination was always the same, Bruce had considered linking into the traffic cameras to follow their progress, but that was going too far even for him. The footage changed to focus on the Daily Planet building. The red truck would arrive, sometimes it would be just as they had set off, and sometimes it would just be Lois Lane driving, arriving alone.

That told him, Superman had needed to leave for a crisis at some time during the drive into work.

On those days, the camera didn’t get a beat on Clark until he left the Daily Planet later in the day for an assignment. But every day, he saw him come out of the roof access, and fly off into the sky, wearing his uniform at some point during the day. 

He had added new keywords to his scanner, and part of the fun of it was matching up each call out to the right disaster. It was kind of morbid, but he liked to work it out.

After work, the red truck would return to the apartment. A couple evenings a week, they would go out, sometimes to eat, sometimes to a do, and quite often, they would meet up with the Sullivan-Queen’s. They were friends after all. 

It seemed perfect.

Bruce almost felt envious. 

However, he knew things weren’t always what they seemed from the outside looking in. Millions would envy his social life, if they didn’t know the truth behind the frivolity. Was it wrong of him to hope things weren’t going as well as they seemed? 

The answer was yes, but it didn’t stop Bruce hoping.

He heard the secret passage open, and he tapped at the keyboard and exited the program. He met Alfred’s chastising look with a tired smile, “I know Alfred. I’m going to bed in a minute.”

“See that you do Master Bruce.” his guardian told him exasperatedly.

~*~

He entered his bedroom, shucked his clothes off, and got in bed under the covers. Then he lay there under the sheets. After a minute, his gaze found the French windows, and the daylight streaming in through it. He was tired but his mind returned to the perpetual daylight of the Phantom Zone. Again, not for the first time, he missed Kal-El’s body beside him. He missed the simple pleasure of Kal-El quietly spooning him, doing no more than holding him in his embrace. He missed when he did more too. His mind returned him to that lumpy mattress, and feeling Kal-El’s full lips pressed to his flesh, the soft tickle of his beard on his skin. His hand drifted down his body, his palm skated over his flaccid cock, over his balls, and his fingers strayed below. His cock thickened against belly, and Bruce groaned, and pulled his hand away slowly. His own hands were no substitute.

He turned over, and tried to go to sleep.

~*~

He awoke later in the day. He showered, and dressed. He went to the kitchen, and found that with impeccable timing as usual, Alfred had a light breakfast of fruit salad waiting for him. Ever since his return, he had felt the need for fresh simple food. His time in the Zone had made him appreciate what he had in his life, and how lucky he was not to have to worry about where his next meal was coming from.

As he ate, he singled out a cherry, and he gazed at it in a thoughtful manner, remembering Clark picking a piece of cherry out of his muffin. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Alfred watching him in a perplexed way. Without acknowledging his attention, he put the cherry in his mouth, and then continued with the rest.

When he’d finished up, he went down to the cave. 

He sat down, opened the surveillance program again, and continued where he’d left off. It seemed yesterday was just an ordinary day in the life of a superhero. He’d left the Daily Planet a couple of times. He watched the red truck return from work, and saw the couple of reporters enter their building. They didn’t leave again for the rest of the night, except for one blur at around seven pm.

Bruce fast forwarded the night. He pooched his lips, and came to the conclusion that he should’ve brought a drink down to the cave with him, maybe some juicy freshly squeezed orange juice. Suddenly the action onscreen caught his straying attention. His brow creased, and he rewound the footage, and played it.

It was daytime, but there was no sign of them going to work as usual. He checked the calendar on the computer and saw it was Saturday today, so no work. He realised he’d missed a night out on the town last night, it was lucky his two dates would put his non-appearance down to his egocentricity. Then he watched what had caught his eye. He saw a casually dressed Clark leave the apartment building with a couple of holdalls. He put them in his truck, and then returned inside. A few minutes later, he saw him come out with a couple cardboard boxes, which he also put in his truck. Bruce sat forward in his chair as he watched this process happen again and again until he finally put in his laptop case in the cab. 

Then Clark stopped, gazed at all the stuff there, then he ran his hand through his hair, agitatedly.

He turned around, as Lois came out the door. Bruce watched as they stared at each other, he didn’t have an angle to see their faces but he could tell that they stood there with tension between them. Then Lois rushed towards him, and hugged him, and Clark returned that hug tightly. 

They pulled apart, and gazed at each other and spoke, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. Then Clark reached out and he cupped her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. Bruce’s stomach knotted seeing the sign of affection that as far as he was concerned belonged to him. Then Clark leaned in and he kissed her softly.

Then he pulled away from her, and he got in the truck and he drove away. The camera continued to focus on Lois, as she watched the truck go. Then she turned and went back inside.

Bruce gazed at the footage in front of him. He wished he had got the feed from the traffic cameras, because this footage happened this morning when Bruce was in bed, lying there thinking of him, and now he had no idea where Clark had gone or why. Was it really, what it appeared like, had Clark moved out of their apartment? Had they broken up? Had Lois thrown him out, or had Clark been the one to leave? He didn’t know the answers.

All he did know was, he was desperate to know. 

And for the first time since his quest to become Batman had started, he was worried about what lay ahead for him, hoping it was a future with the precious thing, a depth of feeling that he hadn’t expected, certainly not expected to find during a mission inside a bleak alien prison. And just because he thought he belonged with his alien master didn’t mean that Kal-El wanted his pet back.

He cringed at himself for thinking that way, feeling that way. He was the scourge of the streets, the baddest most dangerous, that’s what he’d told him in that prison, but deep inside he wanted to belong to someone, to belong to Kal-El, to belong to Clark.

It was a yearning he didn’t want anyone to know about, except one person but only if he could be sure he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself again. He wanted to rush to find him but even if he did find him, he couldn’t turn up on his doorstep today, not so soon.

~*~

He waited almost another month, and in that time, he and his sidekick went out on the streets, did the legwork and brought down the bad guy they’d been after. He continued watching the footage. He saw Lois Lane leave the apartment every morning, and get a cab to work. He saw Clark arrive at the Daily Planet every day for work, sometimes in the truck and sometimes ‘walking in’ from the street. He saw Clark and Lois go over to the café and get drinks, and sometimes they left together for assignments.

Bruce didn’t know what to make of it. They were still being friendly towards each other, still being professional with each other, yet Clark didn’t return home to Lois. 

After those weeks, he tracked him down, to another apartment building in midtown Metropolis. It was a sunny day as Bruce parked his car up outside, behind the red truck. Dressed smartly casual, he got out of his car. He leaned against the car and gazed up at the building. Now he was here, he hesitated and considered his options again.

What was Clark going to think of him just turning up? Would he think he was presumptuous or arrogant, because really he was being both those things. Clark could’ve come to him, found him in Gotham the way he did before, but he hadn’t. Why was… 

His internal babbling came to an abrupt halt as the door in front of him opened. Then Clark stepped out on the stoop, he was wearing casual clothes with his glasses. He didn’t appear surprised to see him; he just gazed at him for a long minute. Bruce returned that gaze but didn’t make a move.

Clark’s lips pinched together, and then he walked down the steps, and approached him. Bruce tried to think of something eloquent to say, something to sweep him off his feet but nothing would come out. Then Clark reached down and took his hand, and then began walking, and Bruce was tugged along. 

It was only his hand that he was touching, but the feeling was so intimate. He felt like a lost puppy found by the shelter, and his owner had just come and claimed him. If he’d had a tail, it would’ve been wagging with joy. After two paces, Bruce got hold of himself and caught up, and stepped in time with him, as Clark led him up the steps and into the building, and then up to his apartment.

They entered through the doorway, and still holding onto his hand, Clark turned back, and closed the door behind them. Then he came around and faced him again. They locked gazes, their hands still holding firm. Bruce was feeling worried, wondering if he was assuming too much. Then Clark closed the gap slowly, and their lips met for the first time in what seemed like forever. Their lips moved gently over each other’s, as they parted Bruce felt out of breath though the kiss had been soft. They gazed at each other again, and then shakily, Clark confessed, “I thought I’d missed my chance when you didn’t come.”

Bruce shook his head but he didn’t have the words, but only for a moment, because his lips were back on Clark’s, harder and hungrier, and Clark’s eyes closed in pleasure, and Clark mewed into his mouth, “Sorry, sorry.”

His free hand came up and held onto his head, and he whispered, “Shush.” He returned to the kiss with all the pent up need that he’d had for months, even from before they left the Phantom Zone.

There was a kinkiness to desiring someone you shouldn’t, wanting to fuck the kind of person that it was your job to put behind bars, nevertheless Bruce found he was even more turned on by this truly good man, there was no self-recrimination, no guilt, now his desire was pure and he gave into it freely. 

He pulled back, and stared into bright eyes through his lenses. He reached up and took his glasses off his face. He breathed out the awe he had felt the first time he saw him clean shaven, “You’re so pretty, all the time we were together I didn’t know you were so pretty.”

He saw there was a smile in Clark’s eyes at the compliment.

Then Bruce kept hold of his hand, and he sank down to his knees, until they were in the same position as they’d been in when he had accepted Kal-El as his master. Clark gazed down at him, with eyes full of turmoil, awe, and most of all understanding of what he was saying without words. 

Clark licked his lips, and asked unsteadily, “Bruce?”

“I am yours.” He told him.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Probation 8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,713  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Is Bruce finally back where he belongs?

~*~

The broad chest heaved of the master of his heart. “Don’t say that, please if you don’t mean it.”

Bruce bowed his head and kissed their joined hands. Then he slipped his hand away. Clark blinked slowly. Then Bruce said, “I’ve been as patient as I can. Now take off your shirt.”

Clark blinked again, their role reversed. He took his glasses from Bruce’s hand, and tossed them onto the relative safety of the couch cushions, and then he did what he had been told and he grasped the hem of his t-shirt, and he pulled it up over his head, then he let it fall to the floor beside them. Bruce admired his muscled body, heathier and thicker fleshed than the half-starved leanness of the Zone. On his knees as he was, he was eyelevel with his waistband. He gazed at the thin jagged line of a scar, smoother than it was in the Phantom Zone put still there. He reached out and ran his finger over it. He murmured, “I thought maybe it would be gone, with you being so impervious, and perfect here on Earth.”

“If I’d been able to get to yellow solar energy just after it happened, it would’ve been completely gone. I was mortal when it finished healing so it stays.”

He leaned in and he kissed the scar, and whispered against it, “I’m kind of glad; if it wasn’t for this I would never have known it was you that I was there to save.”

He felt Clark’s slow breaths heave his body, and he sighed against him. He lifted his mouth away, and met his gaze again, then holding it; he reached for his waistband. He murmured, “I want to finish what I started that day.”

He understood what he meant, but Clark’s hands covered Bruce’s stopping him.

He asked quietly, “No…?”

“Come with me.” Clark replied.

Bruce stood up, and Clark led him into his bedroom. 

He looked over the king-size bed, clean bedding, and fresh room, so different to the lumpy mattress in Kal-El’s chamber. He felt his lover come up behind him, and wrap his bare arms around him in an almost protective embrace, and he whispered in his ear, “Do you want to get undressed?”

The question sounded almost uncertain. Bruce leaned back and whispered over his shoulder, “Yes.”

He felt Clark slip away, and he turned to see Clark toe off his shoes, and then he took a seat at the head of the bed. As he waited expectantly, Bruce was reminded of when he had first undressed for Kal-El. He had questions of what Kal-El expected of him that day. Today those questions where already answered by himself, it was Bruce who had come here looking for it, with expectations of his own.

He toed off his own shoes, then he gathered the hem of his dark polo shirt, and he pulled it up over his head. He dropped it on the bedroom floor. He saw the same desire in his eyes for him that he had seen that day. He unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his slacks, and let them fall to the floor too. He locked gazes with his lover and he pushed down his boxer shorts. His lover’s eyes glanced down to his semi hard erection, and then returned to his face. 

Clark inhaled, and then exhaled. Bruce’s gaze found the bulge in his lover’s jeans. Then Clark murmured, “Come up here.”

He was echoing their time in the Zone. Bruce climbed naked on the bed and crawled up to his lover as he had done the first time that he had taken his rightful position in his bed. Until he was braced over him, and he kissed him as he did the day they left the Zone. Then Bruce wondered, “I thought you might want to start fresh, not be reminded of…”

“I do, but first I want to finish what we started in there, before I can move on.”

He kind of understood, it was sort of, why he had kneeled before him, their future was here on Earth, but they couldn’t deny their beginnings in the Phantom Zone. He kissed his lips, then his throat. His lover sighed on every press of lips to his warm flesh. 

Then Clark’s hand that was in his hair guided him off, and up to meet him face to face. His lover gazed at his mouth with heavy lidded eyes, and then he took his mouth with his. Then he was manoeuvring and turning them over on the bed. Bruce went with him willingly, for anything his lover wanted.

Clark pulled back, and gazed down at him with passion filled eyes. Then holding his gaze, Clark crawled backwards until his mouth was over Bruce’s cock. Bruce squirmed and he murmured, “Please.”

He arched slightly off the bed, as those full lips took his aching cock between them. Wet heat surrounded his cock, and Bruce moaned lowly. There was a heat there in his mouth now that wasn’t there before in the Zone. Then his lover began sucking him off with skill, the suction deliciously tight, and his tongue moist as it played with the length with a speed that wasn’t present before either, though Bruce understood the source of that speed. Bruce’s hands that he was afraid would betray him in the Phantom Zone, felt no such fear today, and they cupped his lover’s head, his fingers making his soft clean hair messy.

His lover took the nonverbal cue and he hummed around his girth and then began bobbing his head. It was as tremendous as he remembered, and he knew for sure, that he hadn’t made a mistake the night of his trepid adventure into discovery. No man was as good as Kal-El; no other man had the power to turn him on as much as him. He wanted no other man period. 

He cupped Clark’s head and brought him back to his mouth and he kissed him, and then he turned them over on the king-size bed. He whispered secretively, “I want you. I want you to feel how you make me feel.”

Clark half smiled, “I think I do.”

He shook his head, “I want to show you.”

He licked his lips, and whispered back, “Show me then.”

Bruce kissed his lips, and then his throat. He met his gaze again before bowing his face, and kissing his smooth broad chest, and he licked over his nipples slowly. His lover’s hand cupped the back of his head. The feeling of his gentle but needful touch told him so much, and Bruce welcomed it with a sighing groan. He continued his journey down and kissed his abs, and then he licked along the sensitive skin of the scar. Clark moaned gustily in response.

Lying down against Clark’s body, Bruce felt his erection, trapped against the denim of his jeans and Bruce’s own body and it was just as needy as Bruce’s erection was. 

Then Bruce found himself in the position that he was in months ago, he was at his waistband, but the hesitance he felt that day was gone, gone in the sinking feeling of regret that he’d lived in since they got back, regret that he hadn’t acted on his desire and just done it. He braced himself one handed, and he used the other to flick open the button on Clark’s jeans, and unzipped him then. He saw the tent in his boxer shorts for him, and he leaned into the v of the open zipper, and he mouthed the thickened flesh underneath. His lover moaned softly, and then his hands tugged his own jeans down his hips. Then Clark’s hand found his head again, and his threaded through his hair.

Bruce knew what he was silently asking for. So he dragged down the waistband of Clark’s boxers, and released his erection. He didn’t second guess himself, he pressed his lips to the base, and then slowly kissed his way up the length, remembering and savouring every detail, the feeling against his lips, the smell, and the taste of his manhood. His lips met the glans, and instinctively his tongue licked over the soft ridge, the tip of his tongue meeting the very tip of his lover’s hard cock. It flexed towards him, and even if he was a novice, he knew Clark was enjoying his lips on him. 

He gazed at it for a long moment, and then he groaned with his own need, and he covered the head with his lips. Feeling it finally in his mouth made everything else disappear and he groaned around it, and Clark echoed him. He licked around the head and then he took it into his mouth, and he sucked at it. He hummed and he took more. Clark’s fingers tightened in his hair. Bruce’s own erection had grown even more, and he reached for it between his legs. He stroked himself, and he stretched his mouth around his lover’s cock and took more, enjoying and wanting his cock in his mouth, wanting his cock everywhere.

He pulled off slowly, holding Clark’s gaze. Then he crawled forward over Clark’s body until he was straddling Clark’s hips. 

At his obvious intent, Clark growled softly under his breath, and then his arm flung out to the bedside table, and his hand searched in a drawer and he brought out a small bottle of lubrication, and a condom. Bruce watched as Clark rolled the condom on. He remembered him telling him one of the reasons they couldn’t fuck in the Zone was there was no way to be careful. It added to the list of ways Kal-El had cared about him in there. He watched him as he uncapped the lube, and squirted some onto his hand, and then he reached down and slicked his condom covered erection with it. Bruce watched him, and then joked but with an underlying seriousness, “You’ve been expecting me?”

Without missing a beat, Clark met his eyes, “Hoping, in case you ever missed me enough to try again.”

Bruce’s brow creased with emotion, and he grabbed him and kissed him, and he whispered the truth against his lips, “I missed you, I just wanted to give you your chance for your old life.”

Clark shook his head. “When you left me at the Watchtower, I tried to pretend that it was a nightmare, and you were just doing a job.” he swallowed hard, “Then you made it clear that it was more than that, and I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

His heart beat faster hearing his confession.

Then Clark said, “I don’t know what my future holds, but I know I want you in it.”

They kissed again. Then he sat up, and then purposefully Clark locked gazes with him, as his slick fingered hand, slipped between Bruce’s straddling legs. As those fingers pressed up against him, when one slid into him, and Clark held him in his hand, Bruce wanted to close his eyes and hide from the emotions he saw in those eyes, he wanted to hide his own from Clark, scared that he would see too much and know too much. Yet he didn’t close them, he held Clark’s gaze as his slick finger thrust into him. He gasped as he eventually pressed another finger inside, but he firmly held his gaze. 

Their eyes spoke to each other, Bruce didn’t know what they were saying, but he felt it, and knew that Clark felt it too.

As Clark took his hand away, Bruce lined Clark’s erection up to his relaxed ass. Then he sat down on it completing the act they never had in the Zone. Both their eyes widened at the moment that he was inside him. His lover’s hands cradled his hips, and Bruce lowered himself and took more of him inside. He was tight around him, he was big inside him, and it made his own cock flex and dribble pre-come. Clark watched him eagerly, even as he gave him the time to get used to it. He finally settled down, he felt so full, and his eyes rolled back at the feeling. 

Then Clark’s hands were caressing the small of his back, and he asked caringly, “Bruce, are you okay?”

He held back the whimper that threatened to come to the surface. Instead, his hum was strained, “Hmm I’m good. Can we just stay like this for a while?”

He heard his lover chuckle, and he opened his eyes and saw his radiant smile. He had smiled so rarely in the Zone and never as endearingly as this. He realised, “We’ve got a lot to learn about each other.”

Clark nodded, “We’ve got plenty of time, and this is just the next lesson, huh?”

Now the act was done, Bruce felt a whole lot freer, he braced his hands and leaned over, and he kissed his lover’s lips, before sitting up again. Then he gave in to his desires and he began moving on his length, enjoying the feel of it, and the connection he felt with Clark. His lover watched him, panting softly as he watched him attempting to ride his cock. But it wasn’t too long until Clark’s pants became groans of pleasure, and he couldn’t stay still any more. He began thrusting up to meet him, and Bruce realised with a jolt of desire that because of Clark’s patience that he had only been enjoying half the pleasure that he could have. 

He had to brace one of his hands on Clark’s chest, and his other hand instinctively found his neck, his thumb against his throat to keep his equilibrium as Clark showed him what it was like to be taken. He moaned, he flung his head back, and rode down hard onto him. “Oh god yes.” he panted.

He felt one of Clark’s strong powerful hands slid up his chest, and up to his throat, and wrap around it mirroring him. Bruce returned his intense gaze to the man he belonged to. He swallowed against his palm and whispered, “Yes.”

Then suddenly they were on the move again, and Clark turned them over on the bed again. His body covered his, and Bruce cradled him between his thighs reflexively. Then Clark took him to the hilt, and thrust and thrust into him. Bruce’s toes curled and he let out a breathy grunt with each jolt. He gasped into Clark’s ear, “Take me.” over and over. 

This man consumed him in every way, and Bruce relished it. Everything he had ever thought or knew flew away in the presence of Superman, and he only knew what it was like to have him inside him, nothing else mattered, until his body was overcome and it shook out his essence that belong to Kal-El of Krypton.

He lay there half dazed as his lover continued to thrust into him. Hungrily he latched onto Bruce’s neck, and cried out his orgasm against the perspiring flesh. Bruce’s arms embraced the solid recovering body that lay against him. His hands caressed his broad muscled back. Even after his faculties returned, Bruce knew it was a momentous moment in his life. His life was never going to be the same again. More importantly, he didn’t want it to be.

Clark’s heavy breaths steadied, and then he let out a satisfied sigh and then he raised his tousle haired head.

As he stared down into Bruce’s contented eyes, his hand slid up his throat, then his hand cupped his cheek, and his thumb caressed his jaw tenderly. Bruce held his gaze understanding the significance of that touch and licked his lips, and reaffirmed, “I’m yours Kal-El.”

His lover blinked slowly, and then a smile came into his loving eyes and on his lips. “I prefer to be called Clark, you’ll just have to get used to it if you’re sticking around.”

Bruce gave him a small smile but meaningful, “I am, and I will get used to it, Clark.” 

 

The end


End file.
